Sugarness and Love?
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: If you're looking for a good laugh, read this!


Dark Moon Lady: Oh hell with the introduction. Takes too much time and takes the fun out of everything.  
  
Duke: Why bother telling you what's happening, when you'll find out sooner or later?  
  
DML: Exactly my point. *Hums Sailor Moon song beautifully*  
  
Duke: You've been watching too much Sailor Moon. Can you at least sing Ai No Senshi then? That means Warrior of Love in English.  
  
DML: Yep. I've listened to all the Japanese and English songs over a hundred times and have memorized the words. Hell, I've even come up with my own song. It's called Never Forget Me.  
  
Duke: Why?  
  
DML: Bastard.  
  
Duke: Hey you deserve it ever since you went insane on us.  
  
DML: I had no choice. Besides, it's fun.  
  
Duke: I thought you wanted Marik and me.  
  
DML: Not anymore. *Begins singing Ai No Senshi*  
  
Duke: Well, as much as you seem corrupted, you're a good singer.  
  
DML: *Stops singing* Thanks. Besides singing, I am working on more stories in my head, thinking of ideas and plots for my fanfics.  
  
Duke: Everyday.  
  
DML: Don't I normally argue with Seto?  
  
Duke: Yeah, but he's busy right now.  
  
DML: Doing what?  
  
Duke: It isn't what he's doing; it's what's doing to him.  
  
DML: What language are you speaking? ^.^'  
  
Duke: English!!! What I mean is, remember that sugar incident?  
  
DML: What sugar incident?  
  
Duke: You know, sugar and Yugi?  
  
DML: I'm not catching your drift.  
  
Duke: A sugar-hyped Yugi locked in a room with your Seto ring a bell?  
  
DML: *Thinks for 5 whole minutes* No.  
  
Duke: Think about it harder.  
  
DML: *Thinks for 5 seconds* Oh my dearest god...  
  
Duke: Now you get it?  
  
DML: Yes. *Twitch* It is disturbing even if I don't think about it. *Twitch* What's even more disturbing is seeing Yugi undress my Seto. *Twitch*  
  
Duke: That is disturbing. Lucky I didn't see it.  
  
DML: You don't want to. My poor Seto! I have to get him out!!  
  
Duke: Why? So he can make fun of you?  
  
DML: Better that than seeing him with Yugi!! *Runs to locked room and hears Seto screaming*  
  
Duke: She has such a big heart; a big black heart that is.  
  
Marik: *Comes from outside* Hey, Devlin. What's up?  
  
Duke: Oh, hey. Dark Moon's going to attempt to save her homo-phobic Seto from a sugar-hyped up Yugi who are both locked in a room together.  
  
Marik: You know that's disturbing right?  
  
Duke: Yep.  
  
Marik: Why's she saving him anyway?  
  
Duke: Probably is feeling sorry for him. *DML walks by* What is it?  
  
DML: I need to get a hammer, and a power drill.  
  
Marik: Why?  
  
DML: To pick the lock on the damn door.  
  
Marik: Need help?  
  
DML: No. Just get ready to call 911.  
  
Duke: What for?  
  
DML: Seto.  
  
Duke and Marik: Oh.  
  
DML: Some kind of hyperventilating dealie.  
  
Duke: Is it that bad?  
  
DML: Worst than I thought.  
  
Marik: Damn. O_o *DML walks back to door* *Drill noises, hammering sounds*  
  
Duke: Eh...  
  
Marik: Where's the phone?  
  
Duke: In the kitchen. *Marik goes to get the phone* Why?  
  
Marik: I think we're going to need it...  
  
DML: *Screams* OH CRAP!!! I CUT MYSELF WITH THE DAMN POWER DRILL!!!!!!  
  
Marik: How the hell did you do that??  
  
DML: I missed!!!  
  
Marik: I'll call 911. *Gets phone*  
  
Duke: Did you get the door opened yet?  
  
DML: What do you think, dumb butt?  
  
Duke: That's a yes, right?  
  
DML: No. Not when I'm nearly bleeding to death like a freaking horse!!!  
  
Duke: No need for an attitude problem. Don't worry, Seto! The ambulance is on their way!  
  
Seto from inside the locked room: Help me. *Meek little voice*  
  
Marik: How do you dial 911?  
  
Duke and DML: *Sweat drop* Moron.  
  
DML: You first press the nine, then two ones after.  
  
Marik: Oh... *Begins dialing*  
  
DML: *Still is bleeding* Eh, what am I gonna do about this bleeding problem??  
  
Duke: Use a tampon.  
  
DML: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Duke: Oh, you mean your arm, right?  
  
DML: YES!!! What did you think I meant?  
  
Duke: Eh... nothing.  
  
DML: All right then, make yourself useful for a change and get some rubbing alcohol and bath towels.  
  
Duke: Ooh, are we having a...  
  
DML: No! Sick bastard. I need to clean my wound. *Duke does what she says*  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
DML: Glad that's over. *Wound is much better!*  
  
Seto: *Huddled against sofa*  
  
DML: Eh, he's going to be okay. I hope.  
  
Yugi: Aww, you ruined my fun!  
  
DML: That isn't Lady Date's Seto; it's MINE!!!!  
  
Duke: Haha! Dark Moon called Seto an it!!  
  
DML: *Bursts out laughing* Eh, get back to me on more fanfics. Bye! 


End file.
